


Good Night, Harry

by maxsaystowrite



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Malahad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxsaystowrite/pseuds/maxsaystowrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Hart is a prestigious musician who gives lessons to children. Recently one of his favorite students came back from a six month hiatus. He was delighted to see her again and her handsome uncle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night, Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Fan name for Merlin: Hiram Rivney.
> 
> This one actually calls for it cause it's an AU.

“It was good to see you, again, Roxy. I thought I would have to live with never seeing you again.” Harry said to a 6 year old Roxanne. He walked her out of his office into the pickup area. “I hope to see you again.”

Roxy nodded her head. “I’ll be back for the rest of my life!” She happily exclaimed. “Bye, Mr. Hart!” She ran to a tall, bald man, who picked her up and swung her around.

“Excuse me, sir,” Harry said to them. “You aren’t Roxanne’s mother or father, so I’m afraid I cannot let you leave with her.”

The man blinked at him for a moment. "Shit, I forgot," He balanced Roxy in one arm and dug out his wallet. "So sorry, I'm her legal guardian, " He pulled out his ID and a document. “I received legal custody of her and her siblings seven months ago. "

Harry took the document and read it over. It had said that Roxy's parents had passed and custody had been presented to their godfather and uncle. 

"Alright, Mr. Rivnay." Harry gave back the ID and the document. "Thank you for bringing her back here for her flute lessons. I had thought she'd given it up; I am happy to see that is not the case. "

Hiram laughed. "Oh no, she'd never quit. All she's been asking to do was come back here." Roxy squirmed in Hiram's arms, burying her face his his shoulder. "She adores you."

"I adore her, too. " Harry smiled at her. "I will see you Thursday, wont I?"

"Yes, sir!" Roxy piped up.

“Say goodnight to Mr. Hart.” Hiram said.

“Bye, Mr. Hart!”

“Goodnight Roxy, and goodnight Mr. Rivnay.” Harry said to them.

“Just called me Hiram.”

“Then, Hiram, I am Harry,” He extended his hand. “And it was a pleasure to meet you.”

Hiram smiled and shook his hand. “Pleasure to meet you, too. If you’ll excuse us, we have two other children to pick up.”

“Are you going to let Eggsy sit up front? He said you were gonna let him.” Roxy said as they left.

“Of course not!” Hiram exclaimed.

Harry watched the two leave. “Huh… Interesting.”

\----------------------------------------------------------

“Uncle Hiram, Uncle Hiram!” Roxy yelled, running out to him. Hiram stood up from his seat. “I played my runs perfectly today! And I was able to play a really, really, really high B flat!"

"Thats wonderful, pipsqueak!" Hiram yelled, scooping her up and cuddling her. 

"Well, I learned how to do a glissando today!" Eggsy called from the ground.

Hiram placed Roxy on the ground because she started to squirm. "I've known how to do a gliss for like ever!"

“Nuh uh!”

“Uh huh!”

“So is this the famous Eggsy,” Harry said, crouching down to be eye level with him. “Roxy has told me a lot about you.” 

Eggsy immediately became quiet and hid behind Hiram’s leg. 

“Come on, now. You can’t just pretend to be shy now! It’s only Mr. Hart!” Hiram said, pushing Eggsy from behind him. “Say hello!”

Eggsy hid inside of his jacket. “Hello, Mr. Hart”

“Hello, Eggsy,” Harry held out his hand. Eggsy took it and shook it. “What instrument do you play?”

“The violin…”

“Oh, strings. Is that hard for you? I know I could never get my fingers over all those strings.” Harry said, looking down at his hand.

Then Eggsy began to tell Harry about playing the violin. He talked as if he were an expert on the subject, teaching Harry the basics of playing the instrument.

Hiram watched them talk. 

_He is so good with these kids. It’s so sweet. _Hiram thought. He smiled widely as Eggsy showed Harry the proper way to hold a violin.__

__“Just like this.” He extended his arm and turned his palm up._ _

__“Like this?” Harry mimicked the child._ _

__“Yeah, like that!”_ _

__“Alright, you two,” Hiram cut in. “We’ve got to pick up Daisy from day care.”_ _

__“But Uncle Hiraaaaaam!” Eggsy whined, stomping his feet. “I was just getting to the good part!”_ _

__“That just means you’ll have to come back and tell me next Tuesday, okay?”_ _

__“Okay!!” Eggsy said happily._ _

__Hiram took Eggsy’s and Roxy’s hands and lead them out. “Say goodnight!”_ _

__“Bye, Mr. Hart!” The twins said together._ _

__“Goodnight, kids. Goodnight, Hiram.” Harry waved to the family._ _

__\-----------------------------------------_ _

__It had been a month since Roxy had started returning to lessons. Hiram waited for Roxy to come running out, but it was half past the hour and she still hadn’t come out. In all the weeks, they have never been this late. He started to worry when the door opened up. Roxy did not come out, but instead it was Harry who approached him._ _

__“Mr. Rivney, may I have a word with you?”_ _

__“Is something wrong?!” Hiram asked quickly._ _

__“Oh, no, of course not! I just need to talk to you about Roxanne’s future in music.”_ _

__“Alright, talk.”_ _

__Harry sat him down and took a seat next to him. “Mr. Rivney, your niece is a prodigy; she has so much potential. I would love to start taking her to competitions. I think she’s ready to take on the challenge.”_ _

__Hiram was taken aback. He didn’t know what to say. He sat there for a moment and thought._ _

__“Well, Mr. Rivnay?”_ _

__“It’s too much money, I… I can’t let her do it,” Hiram said, suddenly grateful Roxy was in the other room and Eggsy was still at his own lessons. “I’ve barely scraped enough so she could come here.”_ _

__“Mr. Rivnay, I understand that money might be tight but I think it would be a huge mistake not to have her start-”_ _

__Hiram stood up quickly. “I just said that I could barely send her here, let alone send her to competitions,” He put his coat on and started towards the lesson room. “Then you have the nerve to tell me that it’s a mistake to not let her go. It’d be a mistake to not have enough food for the four of us for the next month if she did go.” Hiram opened the door to the room and looked in on Roxy with her flute case on her lap waiting patiently. “Come on, Rox. We’ve got to go.”_ _

__She hopped off her stool and walked with Hiram towards the exit. Hiram had one foot out of the door when Harry stopped him, grabbing his wrist._ _

__“Please, I think… I might be able to get her a scholarship. There would be no cost to you besides lunch money.” Harry said, desperation in his eyes._ _

__Hiram sighed. “If that’s true… I guess she could go.”_ _

__“Yay! Competition!” Roxy said with glee._ _

__Harry smiled. “I get to take you to Dover.”_ _

__“I’m excited!” Roxy began to bounce in place. She grabbed Hiram’s hand and started pulling him. “Come on, Uncle Hiram, I want to go tell Eggsy! Good night!!”_ _

__“Good night, Roxy. Good night, Hiram.”_ _

__\---------------------------------------------------------------_ _

__Six weeks passed. The competition was in another week. Roxy had been practicing non stop. She had six scales to memorize, a solo to perfect, and sight reading to learn._ _

__Hiram had noticed the little girl slowly becoming more outspoken and much happier than she had been in the past year. The light had returned to her eyes._ _

__“I wanted to thank you,” Hiram said to Harry as Eggsy and Roxy fought by the door. “Roxy has been so upset lately. She hasn’t been the same since-” Hiram choked on his words and blinked away raising tears. “Sorry, uh, I think this has really helped her regain a sense of normalcy and it’s all thanks to you and I’m just very grateful to you.”_ _

__“Hiram,” Harry said softly. “I love your niece. She is a sweet child and a magnificent musician. I would do anything in the world for her.”_ _

__“Thank you.” Hiram said again, taking off his glasses and brushing away any tears. He replaced them and turned to the kids. “Okay, you little monsters, let’s get you back home.”_ _

__“I’m a monster!” Eggsy roared. “I’m going to eat you!” He started to chase Roxy out the door as she screamed._ _

__Hiram laughed and began to leave when Harry stopped him._ _

__“Would you like to go on a date with me?” Harry asked. Hiram raised his eyebrows at him, pressing his tongue to his cheek. “This Saturday, at the restaurant around the corner from here.”_ _

__“A bit sudden, isn’t?” Hiram asked, looking Harry up and down._ _

__“I don’t think so,” Harry shrugged. “You could always reject me and have awkward conversations with me for the remainder of Roxy’s school life whilst never bringing it up again.”_ _

__Hiram chuckled and smirked. “And if I do want to go on this date?”_ _

__“Then we could go and you’ll fall madly in love with me and I will whisk you and your wards off to a sunny sea side village in France.” Harry said with a small grin._ _

__“Well, if those are my two options,” Hiram said, crossing his arms and coming closer to Harry. “I think I’ll opt for the sea side village.”_ _

__“I’ll see you Saturday, then.”_ _

__“Saturday it is.”_ _

__\---------------------------------_ _

__Roxy hung over the stair case railing and whined. “Why do you get to see Mr. Hart and we don’t?! It’s not fair!” She twisted herself so she was hanging backwards._ _

__“Don’t do that, you’ll hurt yourself!” Hiram said, looking away from the mirror. Roxy gave him the puppy dog eyes, giving him the urge to go over and kiss her forehead. “I get to see Mr. Hart because I am an adult and I need to have friends too.”_ _

__“But Mr. Hart will be your boyfriend if you go on a date with him!” Eggsy retorted from the bottom step._ _

__“Only if I like him.”_ _

__“You already do! Don’t you?”_ _

__Hiram laughed and blushed a little. “Of course I do. If I didn’t, then I wouldn’t be going on a date with him.” The doorbell rang. “That should be him, go wake up Chester. He’s old, so be on your best behaviour, understood?”_ _

__“Understood.” They said together, running into the living room where Hiram’s old friend Chester sat sleeping on a chair._ _

__“Love you!”_ _

__“Love you, too!”_ _

__Hiram took and deep breath then groomed himself one more time in the mirror before opening the door. Harry stood in a velvet jacket with blue and green plaid pants._ _

__“Don’t I feel underdressed.” Hiram said, looking down at his dress pants, white shirt, and tie._ _

__“Nonsense. You look divine.”_ _

__“Flattery will get you nowhere.”_ _

__“That already? I don’t need flattery,” Harry stuck out his arm. “Ready?” Hiram rolled his eyes with a slight smile on his face and took the extended arm. They went into Harry’s town car and drove to the restaurant, where they were seated promptly._ _

__“Did you really make reservations for a first date?”_ _

__“Of course. One does not just show up at a restaurant.” Harry said, slightly astonished._ _

__“Fucking snob,” Hiram said while laughing. “So, how long have you been teaching music?”_ _

__

__“Twenty four years,” Harry said. “And yes, this is the first time I have taken a guardian on a date.”_ _

__“How did you know my next question?”_ _

__They shared a laugh when the waitress appeared to take their order._ _

__“We’ll both have the wood-smoked tri-tip, please.” Harry said._ _

__“Excuse me-”_ _

__“It’ll melt in your mouth, Hiram. It’s to die for.”_ _

__“Whatever.” He said, folding his menu and handing it back to the waitress._ _

__“It will be right out.” She said as she walked away._ _

__“So,” Harry said, leaning on his elbows closer. “What are the circumstances that have brought you into my life?”_ _

__Hiram crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. “What do you mean?”_ _

__“I mean…” Harry said, looking to the side. “What happened to Roxy’s mother and father?”_ _

__Hiram scratched his head then bit his lip. He rubbed his head and cleaned his glasses, unsure what to say, unsure of what to do._ _

__“I assume their mother was your sister since you have different last names.” Harry said. Hiram refused to look at him._ _

__“Yes, uh, Melody was my sister.” Hiram said shortly._ _

__“How did she die?” Harry asked._ _

__Hiram closed his eyes and breathed. “Melody and her husband were in the military. She was a doctor and there was an unpredicted RPG. Killed most of her squad.”_ _

__“I’m so sorry, Hiram,” Harry reached out and took his hand. “It must be so difficult.”_ _

__Hiram squeezed his hand. “It’s hard letting go of our little sister,” He said, not even caring that tears were streaming down his face. “It’s hard going from a man who lives alone to taking care of three children. It’s hard to make the kids feel like the world isn’t against them.” Harry squeezed his hand harder and harder with every sentence. “It’s hard to keep them happy. It was hard to tell them their mother was never coming home.” Hiram yaked his hand away to clean up his face. “What a wonderful fucking first date question.” Hiram laughed at himself a bit._ _

__“Shit, I didn’t just bugger this whole thing up, did I?”_ _

__“No,” Hiram said softly. “I… It was a question that needed to be asked. It’s fine, really.”_ _

__“Well, then, everything from now on will be happy and only happy,” Harry decided. “Is that alright?”_ _

__Hiram smiled. “Perfect.”_ _

__They proceeded to talk about the kids, work, and embarrassing high school stories for the rest of the night. Hiram was so enthralled with Harry he had hardly noticed they were already back at his home and his watch read 12:22 a.m.._ _

__“Harry, I had an amazing time,” Hiram said as he walked up the steps to his house. “Thank you for dinner, and the talk.”_ _

__Harry nodded and took Hiram’s hands and stroked them. “Will we be doing this again anytime soon?”_ _

__Hiram slid his hands to Harry’s neck and pulled him into a slow kiss._ _

__“I’d like to think so.” Hiram said after breaking apart. Harry leaned his forehead on Hiram’s to get another kiss but Hiram avoided it. “No, you’ll have to wait for another kiss.”_ _

__Harry smiled at him. “You’re cruel, Hiram.”_ _

__“I just want you to keep coming back.” He said._ _

__“Oh, I will,” Harry smiled in reply, backing up towards his car. “Good night, Hiram.”_ _

__“Good night, Harry.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> All I have to say is sorry for this. Sorry for it being so late. Sorry for it sucking. Yesterday was the Fred Ingold festival for my school which is a music festival for 2nd graders. I wrote this because of that and I needed to get my fix or Malahad.


End file.
